


He won't

by LittleGrayTurtle



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Cooking, Gore, Hehehe, M/M, Mild Gore, Psychopaths In Love, hashtag i suck at tagging help, how to tag that shit not to spoil, mentions of abuse, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: 'I don't need to know, I just want to make sure you're all safe' Uruha thought. Because he would do anything to keep his baby safe.joji - will he





	He won't

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to Fictober kind of not really idk

Uruha reached for a jar of asparagus and threw it in his basket. He kept on walking down the aisle picking up various products off the shelves. Box of noodles, few onions and fresh tuna landed right next to the asparagus. The blond was humming some kind of happy melody while walking around the shop with huge grin on his face. He was so happy he could finally cook for his precious boyfriend.  He hasn’t done that in weeks. 

The shop was relatively empty since there were only two people in it - Uruha and young male cashier. Not a big surprise at that hour. After all it was past the midnight. The boy behind the counter was probably a university student, trying to tie the knot, working the night shifts. 

‘Poor boy’ Uruha thought to himself. He knew exactly how harsh living in Tokyo could get. Especially when you were working for two like he did. But he could never let his little sunshine work. Even just a thought of Ruki coming back home exhausted and worn out was making him angry and unconsciously clench his fist a little too hard around the handle of the basket. It didn’t matter to him that Ruki wasn’t currently living with him. Uruha couldn’t take away from himself the pleasure of sending little gifts and pretty thick envelopes of money to his beloved one. 

Uruha loudly placed his basket on the counter. Due the sound the cashier placed his phone on a wooden shelf and started taking out products one by one and scanning them. The boy’s eyes revealed that he was extremely bored and tired. He sent Uruha a quick glance and after that his expression immediately changed. His eyes widened, his head leaned down to avoid meeting gaze with his customer. The boy tried to remain calm but his hands started uncontrollably shaking and dropping the last products that needed to be scanned. 

The older quickly spotted the cashier’s weird reaction. But he connected that clumsiness with the assumption that maybe the guy was gay and he couldn’t comprehend Uruha’s handsomeness. After all he made Ruki constantly repeat how pretty and perfect of a human being Uruha was.

No. He shook his head vigorously. He didn’t make Ruki say anything. His baby was an independent human being and he said so himself. Because he loved Uruha and Uruha meant the whole world to him. Without Uruha Ruki’s life would be nothing. There would be no one to protect and pamper him. 

The anger grew inside him. He violently reached inside his purse to take out his credit card. ‘I will pay with card’ Uruha said. His voice was harsh and cold. 

The cashier shivered because of the way his customer was acting. He quickly handed the man the terminal with his sweaty hands. ‘H-h-h-here you g-g-go’ the boy stuttered. He breathed in deeply and hold his breath, praying the card will work and the man would be gone as soon as possible.

After hearing a loud beep coming from the terminal, meaning the transaction was completed and successful, Uruha took two plastic bags filled with various products and started walking towards the exit. Just before pushing the door open he heard a loud sigh of relief. Uruha walked out of the shop wondering what this boy was on about. 

He stood before the shop for a few seconds, giving his eyes some time to adjust to the darkness surrounding him. When Uruha could finally more or less recognize the shapes of things around him, he looked around himself. His sight travelled quickly searching for his boyfriend. Not a single sign of Ruki. Not a one lost soul. Great. Uruha wouldn’t like his surprise to be ruined like that. 

It was a chilly autumn night. Shockingly, the sky was clear, the full moon brightened the surroundings a little bit. Not that there was anything interesting to look at in the middle of the night in Tokyo’s suburbs. Just few old buildings, the light in most of the windows was turned off. Uruha could hear the leaves flying around the sidewalk, though. It made him calm down a little, the quiet rattling sound. 

Uruha let his mind get lost in the memories of nights similiar to this one when he would hold Ruki in a tight embrace and slowly dance around the small balcony while sharing a cigarette and watching the full moon. He wondered if Ruki missed the way they would spend hours cuddling, Uruha massaging every aching place on Ruki’s body and making sure every bruise would get enough attention from his lips.

The wind started to get more cold and Uruha shivered. He quickly reached for the zip on his leather jacket and pulled it up. The blond realized the piece of clothing was a little too loose on his shoulders. Could it be he lost some weight. No way. It made him worried. How was he supposed to take care of Ruki without his strength. He couldn’t lost the ability of putting his boyfriend in place when he misbehaved. Uruha needed his power.

When he reached the door to Ruki’s apartment he started to look around pockets in his pants for the keys. The left one. Empty. The right one. Wrong shot. He started panicking, touching around all of his clothes. Uruha could swear he put them in the back pocket of his jeans. After all the struggle he still didn’t find anything. So he decided to push the door. To his surprise, it immediately gave in and flew open. ‘Oh how irresponsible of me, leaving the door open’ Uruha chuckled at himself.

He walked in the apartment and placed the plastic bags on the small shelf in the hallway. Uruha took off his jacket and shoes and started appreciating the house decor. His little boyfriend had wonderful taste. Gray walls and white walls were amazingly complementing the room. Uruha rushed to the living room with a big grin on his face, until a disturbing three brown dots on the white tile caught his attention. ‘What the hell’ Uruha said and started rubbing the dots with the sole of right feet. Could it be it was him who made the mess? And what it was. Mud? Uruha brushed off the thoughts about it when he finally managed to clean it off with the material of his sock. 

Shortly he was in the kitchen, taking out the groceries on the counter. When Uruha was done he leaned on the counter to eye the living room. He loved the fact it was combined with kitchen. It gave off the vibe of modern living and functionality. The big island in the middle of the kitchen part must have been really comfortable to work on. And the black marble counter was stunningly fitting with the white cupboards all around the room. Uruha smiled, pleased with the way Ruki was spending his money. Their money.

He sent a glance on the black dining table in the corner of living room. Would Ruki let Uruha fuck him violently on that table tonight? Uruha was hoping so. He would love to smash the little body of his boyfriend against that wooden surface and pound inside him hard and dry until the younger would squirm in tears under him along with the squeaks of the table. Then he would apologize and kiss Ruki’s tears away. As always Ruki would forgive him. And everything would be alright.

Uruha opened the tap in the sink and squeezed some soap on his palm. He looked at it for few seconds. Why it was red? He quickly placed it under the stream of water and started rubbing it. The crimson stain came off easily. He probably touched something dirty in the shop, right. Or maybe it was the happiness that overwhelmed him that was making him go insane and imagine things.

Shortly he was cutting the vegetables on the cutting board while humming quietly the song he and Ruki were listening to when they met. It was at a party at Uruha’s friend. Both of them ended up high. And something attracted them to each other. Firstly it was few encounters just for sex but soon it became love. True love. They haven’t even fought once to this day. Uruha smiled at the memory of how compliant and vulnerable was Ruki. So easy to break. His little Ruki.

Uruha poured some water to the pot and placed it on the stove. Then he started cutting the onions but it was an impossible task with the useless knife in his hand. He placed the knife away and grabbed the handle of another one from the stand. The blond pulled it from its slot and something plopped on the counter. Something white and red. An eye? Uruha raised an eyebrow and inspected the thing a little closer. Yes, it must have been a fish eye. He chuckled at the thought of Ruki gutting a whole fish. His little boy must have been so scared while doing that. Oh his poor Ruki. Doing such awful things behind his boyfriend’s back.

Uruha’s eyes travelled on the metal part of the knife. There was some dried out blood on it as well. So Ruki still loved the taste of blood after all. Great. Uruha not thinking much licked the tip of the blade. Unfortunately he ended up pressing it a little bit too closely to his tongue and cutting it open. The wound didn’t bother him much because it reminded him of the deep kisses he shared with Ruki. Uruha sucked on his own blood and let the liquid cover all of his tastebuds. Did that mean Ruki’s lips still remembered the way Uruha would bite on them until they bleed so he could suck the blood and share it with Ruki? Probably yes.

His memories were interrupted with loud buzzing coming from the back pocket of Uruha’s jeans. He quickly took the phone out of the pocket and stared at the screen. There was Ruki’s picture on it with ‘Bunny’ nickname flashing vividly. Uruha quickly swiped the green button up.

‘Hey tiger’ Ruki’s voice came from the phone. ‘I’ll be home in five minutes. Better be microwaving me some dinner because I’m starving. And explain yourself why you haven’t messaged me back asshole, it’s not like you to be asleep before 2 AM.’

‘Don’t call me asshole ever again’ Uruha’s tone was stiff, his voice loud and clear. ‘You don’t deserve microwaved shit. I am cooking you a proper dinner, baby.’

There were few seconds of silence on the other side of the phone. Uruha was getting impatient, about to reprimand his boyfriend how to behave, when uncertain voice came from the speaker. 

‘Uruha?’

‘Yes honey, I’m waiting for you at home’ Uruha said, smiling. The blood mixed with saliva was falling from the corners of his lips. And his voice was suddenly soft and caring. ‘I love you.’

‘Uruha where did you get that phone from?!’

It was the last sentence Uruha heard before ending the phone call and throwing the phone inside the pot with boiling water. He watched through water how Ruki’s pouting face was bubbling because of the moving surface. It didn’t take long before LCD screen started turning pink, blue and green because of the heat and water. Then the screen turned black and irritating buzzing stopped. Uruha not thinking much covered the phone with raw noodles and put the lid on the pot.

When Uruha took the noodles out and drained them, he put them on two fancy plates and poured some of of curry vegetable sauce on top. The only thing missing was some fresh green onions sprinkled on the sauce. Soon he started chopping the onions. Snip, snip, snip. 

Suddenly a forceful kick opened the door to the apartment. Could it be his little Ruki? Finally. Uruha smiled and threw the onions on the plate. After all this time. The innocent angel face would bless him again.

‘Hands up!’ police officer said, aiming the gun at Uruha. ‘Don’t move!’

Uruha froze. He saw three more policemen entering the apartment, all of them aiming guns at him. The blond heard one of the police officers recht. 

‘Hands behind your back and no tricks’ the oldest said. ‘We are all ready to shoot.’

Uruha did as he was told, the smile never leaving his face. He soon felt a pair of handcuffs clicking behind his back and soon he was being lead towards the hallway.

‘Bloody hell what have you done you sick fuck’ one of the officers that gathered around one of the walls addressed that to Uruha. 

‘I kept him safe’ Uruha said proudly with a smile on his face. His teeth were still red from the blood.

So was the white wall the police officers were looking at in horror. In various places of the stain there were little holes, exposing the cement. A bit lower the stain became a few strands of red leading to a lifeless body messily perched upon the wall. It was a blond man with naked muscular torso with few cut wounds. The man’s skin was covered in dried up blood, as well as the black floor. In few places the guts were sticking out from the abdomen through the holes. 

One of the policemen put on a latex glove and grabbed the corpse by the chin to inspect the face. The left eye socket was missing the eye. Instead the ophthalmic nerve and brain were gushing out of it. Even though the left zygomatic arch was completely destroyed, the dried up blood still made an impression as if it was river of bloody tears streaming down the corpse’s face. And from the other side was looking an eye petrified in a shocked expression. The officer turned his face away, disgusted. 

Uruha was being lead to the police car. He heard Ruki screaming somewhere so he immediately started searching for his baby in the crowd of people. Soon he spotted two policemen holding a thrashing little man. They were hurting him. The anger grew inside Uruha. 

‘Let go of me!’ Ruki yelled and tried to break out from the firm hold of officers. ‘Get your fucking hands off me!’

Shortly Uruha saw Ruki free himself. The younger started running and Uruha was sure he was about to finally feel Ruki’s warm body pressed to his own. 

But Ruki didn’t even notice Uruha while sprinting towards his apartment. He didn’t notice Uruha’s white shirt stained with blood, neither Uruha’s excited smile, nor the eyes begging for attention. Ruki just passed Uruha. And that made the blond's smile fade out for a minute or two.

Because when he was seated in the police car, the smile came back on his face. Uruha leaned his head on the seat and closed his eyes.

  
‘He looked healthy. And now he’s safe’ he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried okay. I really miss writing. I should be studying but I spent 3 hours writing this. Eeeeeeh. Congrats 4 me. Where is my piece of trash award.  
> And sorry for tagging Aoi and Kai in the tags but I wanted to make it a little bit idk uncertain who the bf was.  
> I've tried.  
> And the fic is kind of inspired by joji - will he good song go and listen


End file.
